1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a button securing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, digital video disc (DVD) players, for example, are equipped with various buttons such as power buttons and disc cover buttons. The button includes a pressing portion, a guiding post protruding from the bottom surface of the pressing portion, a guiding groove for receiving and guiding the guiding post, and a resisting portion for resisting the pressing portion. When the pressing portion is depressed, the guiding post slides along the guiding groove. The pressing portion triggers a switch or pushes an element of the electronic device when depressed, to activate/close a function or the element of the electronic device. However, the lubrication provided in the gap between the guiding post and the guiding groove becomes weak after the repeated use of the button. And the friction between the guiding post and the guiding groove may give off metal particles, which may cause the button to jam and stop working.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device having a button securing structure to overcome the limitations described above.